swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Guide to the Carbineer
Recommended path to Carbineer by Sylow The foundation holds truth for any carbineer build ---- As the old reccomendation doesn't hold truth any more after the CU, i decided to write a new version. Unlike the old guide, i would advise to generally stick to one collumn a time, which at first would be the marksmanship line. (0x00) The only exception of this is that i would advise to get the first box of the Counterinsurgency line, as soon as you have the first box of marksmanship. Thus it would be 0100, 0110 and then go on with 0210, 0310, 0410 The reason for that is, that the marksmanship line gives you a lot of accuracy, which directly increases your chance to hit, and at the same time offers you the specials "cripple shot" and "leg shot". Cripple shot is a snare, most useful in solo combat, as it allows you to kite(→*1) a target without serious problems. Leg shot currently is the most powerful attack in the carbineers toolchest. Since suppression fire lately was fixed, it might be worth a consideration to go for the second box of Counterinsurgency after being 0110. Being 0210 gives you more of striking power but 0120 gives you a new defensive ability which supposedly has the potential to save your lower end. (→*2) I dare to warn, though, that this ability has an area of effect, which means that when used without taking care, it easily can attract more enemies on you, which first were not agressive towards you. Careless use of this ability can very well get you killed instead of saving your life. The first box of the Counterinsurgency grants you the "Charge Shot" ability, allowing you to knock down your target. Not only is a knocked down target unable to move to you (→*3), it also takes aprox. 20% more damage while being on the ground from any attack hitting it in that time. (Usually this is one attack from everybody attacking the person, which gets this damage bonus.) Footnotes: * 1): to kite means that you attack a target, then run away. The target will follow you (like when you are pulling a kite to make it fly) and you can fire at it while running. This tactic doesn't help a lot against a ranged opponent, but is very viable against melee targets. Especially for missions against animal lairs, this approach is very powerful. * 2): The reason why i am holding back with a clear statement on this is, that suppression fire has not been thoroughly tested in actual battle situations. I hope i can soon make a clearer statement on this. * 3): be aware that due to lag reasons, a knocked down target might "slide" or "teleport" to you or even be able to hit you, despite it looks like it's many meters away. There is no resolution of this issue in sight, so better keep that in mind. Advanced progression Now it's time to choose your path... decide wisely ---- Master Carbineer The only true path The further branch of advancement depends on what you want to do. If you are going for Master Carbineer, and it is the first ranged combat profession you are working upon, i actually advise to now focus on Assault tactics. The defences of the Counterinsurgency path might look desireable, the improved Charge Shot definitely is, but you're still low on the speed modifiers, so increasing them makes a difference. Thus you will then advance for 141x, 241x, 341x and 441x, the Special Abilities line takes combat experience, so is independent of the other boxes and should be trained whenever possible. The counterinsurgency line actually is the last one to complete, the basic version of Charge Shot does the job for quite some time, suppression fire is now helpful but with decent pulling and kiting not necessary. (→*4) Dabbling for a master of another ranged profession You will find the carbineer inside. Give in to the temptation. Things definitely look different if you plan to only dabble in Carbineer or if you already have another ranged combat profession mastered. (→*5) You then want to be 0440, carbine speed and carbine defence won't be helpful if you plan to use any other weapon. Additionally, you already bring along some general ranged speed, making speed less of an issue. General accuracy and the defences of the two mentioned lines are what you now are looking for, not to mention that they give you the most useful carbineer abilities. This way, you both improve your fighting capacity as carbineer, while also upping your combat power in your other ranged profession. This way you immediately have more power and flexibility at hand. If you are somewhat short on recovery abilities, the fourth line might be interesting, but currently those recoveries have little meaning and you probably have them from your other profession, anyways. Dabbling in carbineer without other combat professions A brave person you are, fighting with limited training. Alas, we can just hope that you'll find the carbineer soul inside of you. Also, if you plan to only spend a limited number of skillpoints in carbineer without having any other combat profession, the mods and abilities of the 0440 combination are probably the most attractive combination, you will loose out a bit on damage potential due to lower speed bonuses, but the abilities definitely make up for that. (→*6) As you won't be certified for any advanced armour (only your accuracy mitigation is acceptable, the rest is in the novice box and thus not very strong), you are well advised to group for any bigger targets, with some attention on what you do, some kiting and careful movement you're also able to fight and win against creatures one or two levels above you. The combination of legshot, charge shot and cripple shot gives you some nice striking power and the potential to keep the enemy under control. And if things go bad, put suppression fire as default attack, keep shooting and run for your life. (→*7) Footnotes: * 4): If you do some nice kiting against non-social animals (means, they don't all attack you when you attack one of them), you'll also never need the defences of the third line. * 5): Note that a melee profession won't be helping you with a carbine at all, so i'd rather use the advancement scheme for a new carbineer here. * 6): In the situation that you only want to be a part-carbineer and it is not your second or third combat profession, i assume that you will go for some crafting profession. Hopefully this crafting profession will earn you a lot of money, allowing you to outfit yourself with some skilltapes which will compensate for your lower speed and accuracy. * 7): I wish you very good luck. Making the most out of your Profession This is a short guide to the carbineer as I, Liongtsiao Huang from Ahazi, play it. I will only use carbineer specials, since these are the only ones I realy use, but I will tell you also the cirteria why I do what, so you can apply them to your other specials as well. I also will not mention any food or drugs, as this will be just plain the carbineer. What weapon to use? There are two types of damage, kinetic and energy, and changing weapons doenst cost you an action, so always check what armor your target is wearing and switch to the damage type with his weakness. There are only three kinetic damage carbines which from which the only good one is certified to bounty hunter ( Czerka Dart Carbine, Bounty Carbines IV). For the pure carbineer there is only the lvl 30 Alliance Needler Carbine or Nym Slugthrower (lvl 50). What weapon should I buy, how should it be crafted? There are five criteria in buying a weapon, in order of importance: * SAC, * max damage, * speed, * range, * min damage. The lower the SAC the more specials you ll be able to use, the more damage you will do. Damage from specials is dependent on max damage so dont bother with mod dps. Dps is only good when you are using the default ranged attack. The SAC cost cap on carbines is 72. Speed determines how fast you shot and how fast your abilities recharge so you can fire them again. Try to get your modified speed close to 1.2 everything beyond that is not necessary, since the fastes you can shoot is once per second. You can drop your speed with either more AAs oder CAs or a good slice. The higher the range the saver you are. Just as simple. There are only two carbines with an higher range. The looted Grievance Striker carbine with 60 and the DXR6 with 65 m range, which can be crafted. Still both weapons have some seriously flaws. The DXR6 is a lvl 40 weapon so the max damage you ll get is not very good. If you craft it with kray tissues you ll have to find a stack of 5 since it eats up 5 krayt tissues. The grievious striker carbine although with decent max damage , around 900 has a very high SAC cost of 100. So as general weapon its not that good either. The min damage determines the increase of damage of a damage slice. A 4% damage slice increases your max damage by 4% of the min damage of your weapon. Especially with the slicing cap being lower than the crafting damage cap, its better to get as much damage while crafting out of your weapon and try to lower the speed with a speed slice. The max increase you can get for a damage slice is 8% while the best slice you can get is 12%. Also the effect of the damage slice is as described heavily dependent on your in damage. What specials do I have? The carbineer is one of the professions who made it through the CU without almost no flaws. All specials of the carbiner have now their special use in a certain situation. :* Charge Shot - medium damage (1.5) and KD (+20% damage for 5seconds) :* Crippling Shot - low damage (0.7) and a good snare :* Leg Shot - heavy damage (1.9) :* Rapid Fire - medium damage (1.5) :* Scatter Shot - medium damage (1.5) - hits multiple body locations (good against cyberlimb users) :* Full Auto Area - medium damage (1.5) - 90° cone :* Suppression Fire - very low damage (0.4) - 120° very short snare How do I use them? The KD lasts 5seconds on NPCs, so after you hit your target with chargeshot, follow it with a legshot and a rapidfire. Legshot and rapidfire/scattershot are on different timers, you can immediatly follow a legshot with a rapidfire or a scattershot and after the cooldown of these, your legshot is ready again. This is way faster than waiting for another legshot, since rather then shooting two legshots you can fire a legshot, rapidfire/scattershot and a legshot in the same time. As soon as your target gets up gain hit him with a cripplingshot to snare him. Especially if its an melee kite him and try to keep at 40m distance (saberthrow has a range of 32m). While kiting cylce between legshot and rapidfire/scattershot, to inflict as much damage as possible. Since publish 21 crippling shot has lost a bit power since it cannot be stacked anymore, so keep an eye on the snare to keep your target snared. Fullautoarea and suppressionfire are crowdcontrol skill, use them in larger battles and try to focus your cone at as many targets you can, but at the same time avoid aggroing to many targets at once. If your in large scale PvP hit the biggest group of tragets just with fullautoarea or suppresionfire depending on if you want to inflict damage or just slow down the front of attackers by snaring them. Suppresionfire is a stalemat skill, your targets are as long snared as you shoot, so its a support only skill, so while you snare your targets spamming suppresionfire. Macros I use I have three macro I use On F1 name: knockdown /chargeshot /legshot /pause 29 /alarmAddIn 0 0 Knock Him Down! On F2 name: damage1 /legshot /rapidfire On F3 name: damage2 /legshot /scattershot Example fight I start the fight with my KD macro followed by two or three damage1's macros, depending on how fast he gets up. If he gets up fast I hit two or three cripplingshots to snare him while I start to kite (if he is a melee). After that I keep hitting one of my damage macros till I get the the sys-msg that the KD timers is over and try to KD him down again. More * PvE Tactics for a Carbineer: The Circle of Death * How to use Suppression Fire? * Category:Pre-NGE